


Of Minhyuk, Hyunwoo, and the Forgotten Birthday

by momojuusu



Series: O Baby! My Baby! [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: #MINPUPPYDAY, Age Difference, Birthday, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: Hyunwoo is so busy that he seems to forget Minhyuk’s birthday. Minhyuk tries to understand, but still, he hopes he could spend his birthday with his boyfriend.





	Of Minhyuk, Hyunwoo, and the Forgotten Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate my sweet peach pup’s birthday. May happiness and every wonderful thing happen to his life, and may he has another great year to spend with his group mates!

Hyunwoo looked exhausted when Minhyuk arrived at his fancy penthouse. The man had just landed an hour ago from his business trip, and Minhyuk didn’t have the heart to ask him to pick him up from his part-time work. Hyunwoo had been so busy these past weeks since his company just opened a new branch in Japan, and Hyunwoo was working hard on it.

“Hey,” Minhyuk walked approaching the CEO and wrapped his thin arms around the waist. He buried his face into the broad chest, inhaling Hyunwoo’s masculine scent.

“Hey, baby,” Hyunwoo hugged Minhyuk back, planting a gentle kiss on the top of his head. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” The auburn-haired guy looked up, smiling when Hyunwoo’s lips captured his. “You look damn tired.”

“I am damn tired,” The older man chuckled. He then palmed Minhyuk’s cheek, thumb brushing gently over the soft skin, eyes staring at Minhyuk, as though the art student was his entire universe. “But at least you’re here now.”

A pink tint spread over Minhyuk’s cheeks; the smile on his face turned into the shy one. They had been dating for almost a year by now, and Minhyuk swore Hyunwoo was the sweetest man he had ever met. Sometimes it still felt unbelievable to date someone like Hyunwoo, a rich CEO from a big company who never really cared about having a partner. It was funny to think that everything started with a sugar relationship.

Hyunwoo could’ve found someone else, whether to be his sugar baby or to be his partner in life after Minhyuk decided to end their relationship (in a very coward way). Hyunwoo could’ve come back to his ex-wife (it was impossible since she’d had a happy family with her new husband and little daughter, but Minhyuk’s irrational logic said anything was possible to happen). Hyunwoo could’ve been with anyone he wanted to be with, but he came back to Minhyuk. No, he  _dragged_  Minhyuk back to his life, keeping Minhyuk safe and sound under his wings.

And now, Hyunwoo was Minhyuk’s life and vice versa.

And, that meant, Minhyuk would, after years without a boyfriend, celebrate his birthday with the love of his life, and he couldn’t wait for it.

“Hyunwoo, what will you do on Friday?” he asked with sparkling eyes, nothing different than a cute puppy. His head was full of happy things; Hyunwoo might give him a nice present, but it wasn’t really what he wanted. Minhyuk only wanted to spend his birthday with Hyunwoo, maybe having dinner together or even birthday sex (thinking about birthday sex made him feel like a pervert, but it  _must_  feel so good).

“Friday?” Hyunwoo walked to the pantry and got himself a glass of cold water, face showing that he was thinking. “I’m not sure. This week will be the busiest week in this month, and maybe I should go to Japan again to check the branch office. Why is that? Is there something you want to do with me on Friday?”

Minhyuk face fell, but he quickly hid it with a smile and a shaking head. Did Hyunwoo forget? Hyunwoo never seemed to forget something important—he even remembered Minhyuk’s little pug, Moong’s birthday (they celebrated it with two slices of peach pie for the two of them, and special treats for the pup)! Hyunwoo wouldn’t forget his birthday, would he?

But, on second thought, it could be because of Hyunwoo’s busyness. Minhyuk had never seen Hyunwoo this busy before, going back and forth for a business trip and all the meetings that prevented him from going home before nine. Maybe Hyunwoo was tired from work and that made him forget about everything outside his company issues.

Minhyuk’s eyes were fixated on Hyunwoo’s figure. Usually, Hyunwoo would look younger than he really was, but tonight he looked ten years older than his age.  _He must be very tired,_  Minhyuk thought, consoling himself.  _He’s worked so hard lately, so if he doesn’t remember, it’s not because he doesn’t care_.

“I was thinking of having a dinner with you on Friday, and we could go somewhere nice on Saturday,” Minhyuk answered before Hyunwoo could figure out the disappointment on his face. “But if you’re busy, we can postpone it until you have free time.”

“Mhmm,” Hyunwoo put his glass down on the countertop and opened his arms, inviting Minhyuk to come into his embrace, which Minhyuk accepted without thinking twice. “Let’s go to my villa once I’m done with all this company branch stuff. We haven’t explored much last time we got there.”

“Sounds like a good idea,” the shorter guy said as he nuzzled his head against Hyunwoo’s neck.

“I’m going to take a shower,” The CEO cupped his boyfriend’s cheeks and kissed the tip of Minhyuk’s nose, making the guy giggle. “Wait for me and we can go straight to bed after that. Bet you’re as exhausted as I am.”

“Don’t take too long; I miss you already.”

Hyunwoo only laughed and rubbed Minhyuk’s head before going to the bathroom, and Minhyuk walked to the bedroom, slumping on the queen-sized bed. He sighed heavily, thinking that he would be alone on his birthday.

Well, he wouldn’t be entirely alone since Kihyun and Hyungwon would definitely be there along with some of his other friends. They might throw him a surprise party, or they would just have a regular party from the evening before his birthday until midnight, Minhyuk didn’t know. He had lost the excitement the moment Hyunwoo said he might not be around on his birthday. He knew Hyunwoo didn’t lie for the sake of surprising him; he could see it himself how the work had taken over Hyunwoo’s time, and if Hyunwoo couldn’t be there for his birthday, he shouldn’t be surprised anymore.

He knew he should understand it. He didn’t date a regular person from college. Hyunwoo wasn’t even a regular employee who worked 9-5 and would have free time most of the weekends. What Hyunwoo had wasn’t only a small company; he owned a big, famous company that he should handle before he could pass it to his children later in the future. Minhyuk knew he should understand that, but it was impossible for him not to get disappointed.

Minhyuk was disappointed, and it didn’t disappear even until the day before his birthday. Kihyun and Hyungwon were mostly there for him. They took him to shop for his party—they would just have a party, no surprise and such—and buy him his favorite cakes. Minhyuk tried to be all cheerful, showing them how he was grateful for what they had done, but he realized some part of him still wanted Hyunwoo to surprisingly come at the party this evening.

Minhyuk didn’t mention about his birthday to Hyunwoo at all. He didn’t want Hyunwoo to feel guilty for not even remembering the important date. Hyunwoo’s words were true, he wouldn’t even be in Korea on Friday; he had a flight early in the morning on Wednesday and he would be back at least on Sunday at noon. It saddened Minhyuk, but, of course, he hid it behind his bright smile.

“You should’ve told him,” Kihyun said once they reached their shared apartment, ready to prepare the party. “I’m not blaming him for forgetting your birthday, or even for not able to be here for tonight’s party, but you should’ve told him that tomorrow is your birthday.”

Minhyuk pulled his knees up to his chest, putting his chin in between them. “He’d feel guilty if I told him,” he said. “He has a load to work on and I don’t want to give him more pressure.”

“It’s not like he wouldn’t feel guilty if you told him later,” Hyungwon snatched the paper cups from Minhyuk’s hands just when the latter was about to stack them on the table. “Birthday boy should just sit down and let us do the dirty work.”

“I’ll make sure he’ll be here for my birthday next year,” Minhyuk took a deep breath before beaming brightly again. “It’s alright! I’m still having you guys, anyway!”

“Doesn’t sound so sincere,” Kihyun shrugged, “but if you said so.”

To all honesty, Minhyuk only tried to be alright, and it was quite obvious, at least for Kihyun. The party started at seven, and what Minhyuk did all the time was fake a smile. He seemed just fine, but most of his friends couldn’t see the struggle. He would check his phone at least every 15 minutes, only to get nothing on his screen, and he kept doing it even until it was near midnight.

“Are you sad your boyfie couldn’t make it here?” One of Minhyuk’s college mate, Hani, asked. “Hyungwon said you date this rich, handsome uncle and you’re kinda disappointed because he’s not coming.”

Minhyuk shot a glare at Hyungwon, who only gave him an innocent, annoying grin. “Don’t listen to Hyungwon,” he answered. “I’m happy. You all are here, anyway. It’s not like I only have him to celebrate my birthday.”

“It doesn’t sound like something you really meant,” Hani said teasingly. “Hey, Min, it’s okay. I’d be super sad too if my boyfriend didn’t come to my birthday party. Everyone would feel the same.”

“But I can’t just tell anyone that I’m sad and disappointed, and wanting him to fly here right this moment, can I?” Minhyuk huffed. “He’s busy and I understand. My feelings don’t really matter in this case. I’m happy enough to have you guys here with me.”

The conversation between them should be over because the clock had turned into 00:00. Kihyun pulled him, not forgetting to give him a bear hug—or hamster hug, according to Minhyuk—and a playful punch on his forearm.

“Make a wish! Make a wish!”

Minhyuk laughed and closed his eyes as he made a wish.

_I wish for another happy year with every person I love._

All the people in the room cheered when he blew the candles.

_I wish you were here._

 

+

 

Minhyuk didn’t really remember what happened after he blew the candles last night. Kihyun let him drink just for one time, and apparently, he was a bit out of control. His head was pounding badly when he was awake, making him grunt in pain.

But, weirdly, there was also something that made him feel comfortable. There was a hand, a big hand rubbing his head, soothing the headache—

“Good morning, birthday baby.”

Hearing the deep voice, Minhyuk quickly jumped from his lying position. He just made the throbbing in his head even more painful, but it wasn’t the most important thing right now.

“Hyunwoo?!”

Hyunwoo smiled. Again and again, he looked exhausted, and Minhyuk felt the guilt creeping over his chest. Did Hyunwoo come for his birthday, even though he had so many things to do?

“Hey. I’m sorry I couldn’t make it last night. You all seem to have so much fun, hmm?” Hyunwoo reached for Minhyuk’s cheek, caressing it gently. “Kihyun said you were drunk pretty badly.”

“Yes, but it doesn’t matter,” Minhyuk said. “You shouldn’t be here. It’s still Friday! You shouldn’t leave your work!”

“Well, I managed to get everything done, so I’m free until Sunday. But if you don’t want me to be here and celebrate your birthday, I can go,” Hyunwoo said playfully, chuckling when Minhyuk shook his head furiously and launched himself into the man’s arms.

“I’d be really, reaaally mad if you dare take a step outside this room!” Minhyuk said; there was a pout in his voice. “I thought you wouldn’t come. I thought you forgot my birthday. I was sad. I tried to understand that you were so busy and it was also understandable if you forgot, but I was still sad. I really wished you were here last night.”

“Uh,” Hyunwoo cleared his throat. “Honestly… I did forget. When you asked me what I would do on Friday, I didn’t remember that it would be your birthday. I just remembered when I’d been in Japan. I wanted to call you, but I knew I would abandon all my works for talking to you all night, so I decided to finish everything so that I could go home sooner. I’m really sorry, baby.”

“How could you forget my birthday?” Minhyuk sulked, but there was no threat in his tone. His eyes softened once they met Hyunwoo’s, and he couldn’t help but lean for a quick kiss. “You’re lucky I missed you so much that I’ll let it slide this time. I won’t forgive you next time, though.”

“I won’t forget,” This time, Hyunwoo was the one leaning on for a kiss, arms securing Minhyuk’s body in a warm embrace. “Happy birthday, my baby.”

(Hyunwoo was sleeping soundly, tired after the flight he took early this morning, but Minhyuk was awake. His fingers went through Hyunwoo’s black hair, stroking it gently. His lips curved into a happy smile as he stared at something—or two things—Hyunwoo brought for him.

There was a huge bucket of red roses on his nightstand. They were all fresh; Minhyuk could smell the lovely fragrant from where he was sitting on his bed right now. The other one was a bunny plushie, pink and cute. Hyunwoo said he couldn’t find the puppy one, so for now, Minhyuk should be happy with his new bunny.

Well, Minhyuk was beyond happy, if only Hyunwoo knew.

Taking the fluffy stuffed toy, Minhyuk hugged it and lay back on the bed. Hyunwoo, without even awake, pulling him closer into his arms. Minhyuk laughed lightly at the cuteness—and the clinginess—and closed his eyes as he waited for drowsiness to take over his body once again.

“Birthday sex can wait, I guess.”)


End file.
